iSee Ghosts
by OneDream 2Dream
Summary: There are friendly ghosts, like Casper. There are the ones who just want to be loved, like you hear about in childrens' stories. But the ghosts faced by Carly, Sam, and Freddie aren't like these at all; they're worse. Rated T for creepiness. For Angela!


iSee Ghosts

"Trick or Treat!" It's a very common sound to hear on Halloween. Younger children yell out to the families inside the houses on the doorstep. Eerie music plays from bushes, and footsteps echo through the night. The air feels cold and brisk, but still tastes like fall. Homes are decorated with lights, statues, and pumpkins. Some people are even out in their yards trying to scare people.

Sam, Freddie, and Carly are running from house to house with Carly's cousins, Angela and Jenny, and Bennett, a sixteen year old boy that would normally babysit Angela and Jenny. Leaves crinkle under their feet as they discuss which house to go to next. "I'm so glad that Carly invited us to go trick-or-treating with her and her cousins!" A ten year old Sam says to Freddie, ignoring the fact that he's a complete nub for just one time.

"It's so much more fun than being in Bushwell." He notes, more excited than she. "We can actually go outside!"

Carly rushes over to her friends. "I see you're having a good time! I'm actually surprised your mom let you go with us, Freddie!"

He shrugs. "I told her that we had four parents going with us. She'd be so mad if she found out only Bennett was here."

"He's responsible!" The brunette defends, but quickly realizes that he's probably not that responsible at all. "I guess maybe not, but it's more fun this way!"

Freddie quickly comes up with something to say to Sam. "I'm surprised you even have a costume."

She pretends to look offended. "Do you really think I live in that much of a dump? Anyways, I made most of my costume. Then my mom bought me a strip of cloth to make an eye mask out of and look: I'm a ninja!"

Carly examines her friends' costumes. Freddie is dressed up as a dinosaur, and her cousins are Mario and Luigi. Yet she still thinks her princess costume is the best.

"Trick or Treat!" They all yell once they reach the next house. This one looks old, with the stonework purposefully dirtied and little ghosts hanging around the house. After retrieving their Smarties, they continue on.

Yet Jenny keeps on looking back at the house. "What's wrong?" Angela asks her younger sister. Being the same age as Carly, but three years older than Jenny, she usually only showed concern about her sister when it looked like something was really wrong. Because of this, the group stops.

"That house was scary." She says, staring down at the ground.

Angela sighs and shakes her head. "It's okay, Jenny. The houses are supposed to be like that! That's what makes it Halloween!"

The little girl looks uncertain for a moment, but ends up walking on with the rest of the group, her head held a bit higher. Yet the same thing happens when they continue trick-or-treating in the area and start moving on. Crossing to the next section of the neighborhood involves walking on a dark pathway, void of any houses, cars, or many trick-or-treaters. Everything managed to seem creepier there, from the wind to the trees to the road itself.

The little girl stops right before going on to the dark area. "Where's Bennett?" She asks, her head whipping around in every direction.

The group stops, noticing this too. "I think he said something about going home." Sam notes, not wanting her fun to be interrupted by Bennett mysteriously leaving them. He didn't seem like he wanted to be there in the first place, so it was certainly possible he left.

"Okay." Jenny says quietly, continuing on through the dark space.

Sam smiles. "It's creepy here, isn't it?" She asks Freddie, grinning evilly.

Freddie shakes his head. 'I'm not going to fall for that trick where you put your arm around me and act like you're a ghost."

Sam looks down at her hands, becoming scared, and back over at Freddie. "Dude, I'm not touching you." The blonde responds, waving her hands in front of Freddie's face.

"Then… who's there?" Carly asks, trembling as if she were cold. But then again, it did seem to be getting slightly colder.

And if suddenly possessed, the entire group turns around to see… absolutely nothing. "I could have sworn I felt something." Freddie mutters, seeming embarrassed.

However, when they turned around, they saw something they didn't think they would see. Bennett was back, right in front of the children's faces. But this time, he didn't look like they knew him to look. Blood splatters covered his moonlit face, his clothes were ripped and torn, and he wasn't moving.

Bennett was dead.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

"I knew something was going to happen." Jenny tells the group, her eyes still wet with tears. "I could tell."

Angela punches her little sister playfully, trying to get her to cheer up. "I'm sure it'll all be okay. Trust me, it was just a freak accident."

"Oh really? The dead body appeared in the sidewalk out of coincidence?" This comes from Sam, who seems like she really wants to scare the girl.

However, Carly wasn't letting this happen. "Stop it Sam, you're scaring the heck out of her." The two girls proceed to get in a foot fight under the table, Sam winning the match. "I bet it was a ghost." She yells out, ignoring the glares from Carly.

"Ghosts don't exist!" The always logical Freddie demands, slamming his hands on the table.

Sam smirks. "You want to bet? We'll all go out to the same place in a couple nights and see what happens. If there's ghosts, then I win. If there's no ghosts, then I lose. Deal?"

"You are not bringing me and my sister into this!" Angela announces, brown hair bobbing in her face and her brown eyes casting an angry glow.

Freddie looks at her. "What are the conditions to this?"

"100 dollars should be a fair prize."

He pauses a moment, giving the elder sister a moment to yell out, "Don't accept it!"

"Okay." He says, soon after getting a bad feeling.

The sister gets up from the table the group is congregating at, looking at Carly for help. It seems that Angela still is a bit afraid of Sam. "Sam, this is a bad idea." Carly warns.

Yet Sam has something above her. "You always wanted to see ghosts, didn't you? This could be your chance!"

Carly hesitates, but eventually accepts. "I guess it couldn't be that bad." The girl mutters to herself, her mind made up.

"Well we're not going!" Angela announces, getting up and beginning to pull her sister up out of her chair. But Jenny doesn't want to move.

"I want to go."

Angela has no idea how to respond to this. "But didn't you say you didn't want to?"

However, the little blonde starts bouncing in her seat. "I want to go meet a ghostie! Maybe they're all nice! They wouldn't do anything bad to me!" It seems like Bennett has been completely wiped from her mind.

Sighing, Angela decides she must go as well.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

"I'm so glad he fell asleep. I was really beginning to get bored." Sam, Freddie, Carly, Angela, and Jenny snuck out of the home, ready to go ghost hunting.

Jenny nods. "It always goes this way. Grandpa tells boring ghost stories, then falls asleep! Then Angela and I usually go and steal some cookies from the kitchen and play a few games before he wakes up."

Carly was beginning to get concerned now. She always was and would always be goody-two-shoes. "So, how long does your Grandpa usually stay asleep for?"

The brunette sister thinks for a moment. "About forty-five minutes, I'd say."

"So if we take about ten minutes walking there and back, we'd have about twenty minutes. I don't think we should stay out more than half an hour, just in case Grandpa does wake up." Freddie reasons, encouraging the group to walk. So they start out.

It only takes about five minutes to walk there, as planned. "So, what do we do now?" Angela asks, the excitement throughout the group picking up.

"I googled a few things about what happens when there are ghosts around. So I say we just sit and wait for them." Sam explains.

Jenny raises her hand. "What are we waiting for?"

"We are waiting for nothing to happen, because ghosts aren't real!" Freddie exclaims, taking a seat right in the middle of the dark patch of sidewalk.

"Okay." The littlest one says, wandering back over to her sister and holding on tight to her. "Are they coming yet?"

Sam just looks over at her. "Oh, you'll know when they're coming. Just be quiet. Maybe they'll play with you."

This excites her, so she says quiet. Even Freddie is quiet, knowing her plan would fail. But soon enough, the air around them began getting slightly cooler, and cooler, and cooler. "Sam, it's really cold now. Does that mean they're coming?" Jenny asks, her breath frosting in the air. There is barely any moon left, and the wind is whipping through the trees violently.

"No!" Freddie yells.

"Yup." Sam tells her. "You'll see."

At this point in time, footsteps echo out through the empty night. But looking around, the five realize no one is there. But the noises get louder and faster. Jenny looks excited, but still grips onto her sister. Voices soon echo with the footsteps, but no one is talking. Growing louder and louder still, they begin to hear what these voices are saying. "_I will not be the last._ _I will not be the last."_

"Bravo, Sam, Bravo." Freddie tries to say confidently, but everyone else can tell he's scared too. "This is getting too far. I'm out of here." But Freddie can't move. For every time he does, his ability to do much of anything begins to vanish. "Sam?" He asks quietly.

She walks right over to him. "Yes?"

"I can't move."

At this point in time, Sam begins to look genuinely worried. "That wasn't supposed to happen. You were just supposed to see the ghosts."

Carly lets out a small shriek. "I can't move either."

"Or me." Angela adds.

The littlest one runs over to Sam, gripping onto her shirt. "I'm scared, Sam. I want to go home!"

The blonde sighs, beginning to say something she hoped she never would have to say. "I'm scared too. But we can't leave them." Sam begins to pace, tears starting to form in her eyes. What could she do?

And as she turns around again, she sees something. In front of her stands a group of bloodied corpses, foaming blood at the mouth. Eyeballs hang out of some, tongues won't fit in some of the mouths, and others have bones jutting out at odd angles.

And at this, the two scream.

It isn't long before Sam and Jenny soon can't move. Their legs are held down by these rabid ghosts, who begin to gnaw at their flesh.

"Is this the end?" Jenny wails, tears flowing out her cheeks.

Sam has no response.

"Hey!" A voice yells, and the entire group is broken from their trance. A large construction crew appears near them, and a man is standing not too far away. "What are you kids doing out? Did you not hear about the road work? We have to start tearing up this part of the road! Go home!"

The five of them are more than happy to do so, picking up their things and running as fast as they can towards their home. They decide no one would know about this night, and even Sam and Freddie drop their bet. The story was never to leave the five.

That was the night a construction crew discovered twenty-seven dead bodies under a neighborhood road.

**HAPPY BIRTHDAY ANGELA! *throws eco-friendly confetti and brings out cake* Here is your lovely story for your birthday! It's a bit creepy, (or at least I think, but I'm a terrible judge of what's creepy and what's not) yet I think you enjoy that sort of stuff. Now, I've loved your stories since I came on here, so meeting you was pretty cool. You're extremely funny, random, kind, and I enjoy every moment I spend with you. Remember the conversation about the hamsters, and when I called myself weird? Well, I do, and those are only some of the awesome times we've had together.**

**While I don't believe this is the best story, it's the first story like this that I've written in this format. So I hope that explains some things. **

**Disclaimer: Creepy manga + dark manga + scary shows + Halloween = this story. It does not equal the iCarly rights, nor Mario and Luigi. I'm glad we now understand math.**


End file.
